


Not Given Lightly

by longleggedgit



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anything I want, right?"</p><p>"Anything," Rei says. </p><p>"I want you to put on your new shoes," Nagisa says, collecting himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Given Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> [thecojsz](http://thecojsz.tumblr.com/) requested Reigisa + angry high heel sex, and I did my best (except I'm basically incapable of making these two angry at each other, whoops). Happy VERY belated birthday, my dear, and I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
>    
> (Title from Venus in Furs by the Velvet Underground)

"I'm so sorry, Nagisa-kun," Rei says—stammers, really—to the back of Nagisa's head. Nagisa bends in closer to his computer screen and doesn't reply.

"I wanted to ask, but I only just started working there two months ago, I can't take time off yet. . . ."

"You didn't even try," Nagisa grumbles, clicking randomly through the open tabs in his browser: Facebook, a Science Journal article about a new species of parasitic sea louse (gross, Rei-chan), a video streaming site he's been using to watch American TV shows. "You could have at least _tried._ "

Rei doesn't respond, which must mean he's really suffering. Nagisa glares straight ahead at the computer and doesn't look back, because he's not sure how long he can hold on to being mad once he catches a glimpse of Rei's hurt face.

"I—" Rei begins, voice cracking so that Nagisa flinches, "—I was thinking, maybe that weekend we could celebrate your birthday instead—the whole weekend, maybe we could go on a trip somewhere—"

Rei's trembling voice is pathetic enough that Nagisa's resolve crumbles. He looks over his shoulder, still pouting, but Rei's eyes are shining and his brows are drawn together in such a tight line of worry that Nagisa has to fight not to reach over and smooth them out.

"You said we could go to the aquarium," Nagisa can't help but mutter, regretting it when Rei's face screws up even more miserably.

"I'll take you to the aquarium," Rei says, dropping to a crouch in front of Nagisa, who shifts just enough in his desk chair that Rei has easy access to clasp Nagisa's hands in his. "I'll take you to two aquariums—four! We can go to an aquarium every weekend for a month—"

"Okay, _okay_ , Rei-chan. Enough." Nagisa half-laughs, half-sighs and lets his eyes fall closed as he droops forward, pressing his forehead to Rei's. "I'm not mad. I understand. It's not your fault. I'm just sad I won't see you hardly at all on my birthday. You work such long hours."

Rei lets out a slow, shaky breath and squeezes Nagisa's hands. "You know there's nowhere I'd rather be—but I can't—I have to think about—"

"I know. It's okay. Really." Nagisa pulls back and sits up straight again, forcing a smile. Rei leans back too but doesn't let go of Nagisa's hands. 

"Let me make it up to you," Rei says. 

Nagisa lifts an eyebrow. "You already are," he says, mouth quirking into a real smile now, despite the seed of disappointment in his stomach. "One aquarium every weekend for a month, right? Don't think you're getting out of that one—"

"Let me make it up to you now," Rei interrupts. He's gazing at Nagisa so earnestly that it's a little startling.

"What were you thinking?" Nagisa asks, feeling his disappointment melt away into something warmer. 

"Anything you want."

A repentant Rei-chan is certainly not to be taken lightly, Nagisa decides. He tugs at Rei's hands, up and in, so Rei has no choice but to fit himself in the space between Nagisa's legs. His face is still a bit lower than Nagisa's, even kneeling fully upright, and Nagisa thinks he likes the angle; it's interesting looking down at Rei for a change.

"Kiss me?" Nagisa tries, after a pause.

Rei surges up and in, like he's been holding back this whole time, and takes Nagisa's face in his hands as he kisses him. It's slow but forceful, like he's trying to prove something; Nagisa wraps his fingers around Rei's wrists without even realizing he's doing it, and when their lips part he's out of breath.

"That was a good kiss," Nagisa says. Rei leans in again, clearly about to initiate another, but Nagisa stops him by pressing two fingers to his mouth.

"Anything I want, right?"

"Anything," Rei says. 

Nagisa kisses him—just a quick press of lips—and abruptly stands up. Rei stays crouched on the floor for a few seconds, head cocked to the side curiously, hair falling in his eyes as he gazes up, and a rush of intense warmth washes over Nagisa. How does he ever manage to be angry with Rei for even a second?

"I want you to put on your new shoes," Nagisa says, collecting himself.

Slowly, Rei raises himself to his full height, and then they're back to their usual, more familiar dynamic of Nagisa gazing upward. Rei's face is reddening before his eyes.

"Alright," Rei agrees, "but I don't think—"

"Don't talk," Nagisa interrupts. Rei's mouth snaps shut and his blush spreads in a way that is _very_ satisfying. Nagisa has to fight not to grin. "Take off your clothes."

Rei only hesitates for a few seconds, then removes his glasses, setting them on the desk next to Nagisa's computer. He then tugs at the neck of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Nagisa nods in solemn approval, and Rei doesn't hesitate again; he unbuttons his jeans, pulls them down along with his underwear, and steps out of the puddle of fabric, kicking everything aside. For several moments, Nagisa doesn't do or say anything. He just looks, not because he wants to _torment_ Rei, exactly, but because he _is_ nice to look at, and it's rare that he'll consent to putting himself quite so explicitly on display. Rei's hands are balled into fists, but he doesn't shrink under Nagisa's gaze, and he doesn't try to cover up.

"Put them on," Nagisa says. He's enjoying the sound of his own voice as he orders Rei around, so he decides to take it one step further: "The underwear, too."

To his credit, Rei doesn't react other than to follow directions. He goes to the closet, opens the doors, and takes down a box from the highest shelf. Nagisa takes a seat on the bed, pushing the desk chair away with one foot to give them plenty of room, and watches.

The underwear are black lace, intricate and flowery, complete with a butterfly in the back center (of course), and just the right cut to accent Rei's ass. Nagisa had picked them out precisely for that purpose. He'd known Rei liked this kind of thing just from watching his expression when they walked by lingerie stores in the mall, but still it had been a gamble the first time Nagisa gave him a pair. 

A gamble that definitely paid off, Nagisa reflects, holding his breath as Rei carefully steps into the underwear. Rei can't always be convinced to play these kinds of games, but on the occasions when he can be, the effect they have on him is undeniable; already he's half-hard, which makes pulling the underwear on all the way extra challenging for Rei and extra enjoyable for Nagisa.

He doesn't pause for long to allow Nagisa to appreciate the full effect, though. Nagisa almost opens his mouth to complain, but stops when Rei bends over to slip on the shoes—black and lacy, like the underwear, but with a thin stiletto heel that makes Rei so tall it's bordering on unfair. Then he does pause, straightening up and fixing his eyes on Nagisa, whose heart starts to pound fast. Rei always seems a little self-conscious at first when they do this, but what really gets Nagisa is how simultaneously confident he can appear; despite the by now pervasive crimson flush across his face and neck, his movements are natural and his posture flawless. Rei wears heels and lingerie like he was born for it.

"Come here," Nagisa says, not even caring that his voice is weak and rough, because Rei closes the distance between them in less time than it takes him to step into a pair of stilettos, and that means Nagisa doesn't have to wait to drag him down to the bed and push him on his back.

He crawls on top of Rei and kisses him fiercely, enjoying the flare of heat in his gut when Rei shudders and opens his mouth with a sharp intake of breath.

"You look so good," Nagisa murmurs, bringing his mouth to Rei's ear now and running a hand down his stomach until it meets lace. Rei makes a helpless whining sound as Nagisa's fingers trail over his cock through the underwear. 

"Nagisa," Rei chokes out. Nagisa can feel the weight of one heel press sharply into the small of his back as Rei draws a leg up, urging Nagisa closer. 

"Please—" Rei pulls weakly at Nagisa's shirt, apparently bothered by the fact that he's still fully clothed, but Nagisa bats his hand away.

"Shh," he says. He squeezes Rei's cock through his underwear, a warning rather than a reward, and Rei's eyes go dark. "You can't talk yet."

Rei makes a strangled noise but doesn't protest. Nagisa rewards him with another kiss, which shortly devolves into messy necking, but in the end, his clothing _is_ starting to get annoying; he'd be much more able to appreciate the feel of the legs wrapped around his waist if there weren't fabric in between them.

"Take my shirt off," Nagisa says, once he's caught his breath.

Rei hurries to follow orders, his hands unsteady, fumbling with the hem of Nagisa's t-shirt. He traces fingers down Nagisa's chest once it's finally exposed, cautious and reverent. Nagisa lets Rei kiss his collarbone, then a nipple, and tries not to lose his mind prematurely. Or do anything else prematurely, for that matter.

"Pants," Nagisa says, urgently, and he only realizes he's already begun the process of unbuttoning his jeans when Rei's hands meet his at his fly and push them away. He undresses Nagisa with practiced efficiency, tossing his clothes somewhere in the direction of the chair. 

It's tempting to just let Rei continue in this vein, totally in control, hands roving hotly over Nagisa's skin, but Nagisa reminds himself this is a special occasion.

"Stop," he says, although it comes out weaker than intended. Rei's hands immediately freeze.

"Lie back," Nagisa orders. Rei gives him a look that is equal parts frustration and barely restrained lust before doing as he's told. Nagisa allows himself a brief moment to appreciate the sight before him—Rei's chest is heaving and the underwear are riding down his hips slightly, so his cock is partially exposed now, red and shining. He looks like he's going to go insane if he isn't allowed to do something of his own volition soon, but Nagisa likes the idea of seeing what it will take to reach that point. 

He can't help it; he smirks. "Spread your legs." 

Rei closes his eyes and swallows visibly. He lets his legs fall apart.

"More," Nagisa says.

He spreads them farther apart, the added weight of the heels causing his knees fall heavily to either side. Nagisa has to take a deep breath before continuing.

"Touch yourself," he says, delighted when Rei's eyes widen. But despite how scandalized he appears, Rei is still obedient; he draws his cock out of his underwear and, upon Nagisa's permissive nod, begins to stroke. His eyelids flutter closed and he bites his lip.

"Faster," Nagisa says. He's halfway sure Rei was about to pick up the pace anyway, direct orders or no, but either way, Nagisa is enjoying himself. 

A few helpless noises escape from Rei's throat as he starts to jerk off in earnest, which is hot enough that Nagisa touches himself almost unthinkingly. A bead of sweat rolls down Rei's neck and Nagisa leans in to catch it with his tongue, humming his approval when Rei gasps and shivers at the unexpected contact. 

"Don't stop," Nagisa breathes against Rei's skin, pressing one hot kiss to his neck before forcing himself—and it really does take a tremendous amount of effort—to get up from the bed.

Rei's eyes immediately fly open and his hand falters.

"I said don't stop," Nagisa reprimands, even as he pulls open the desk drawer and starts rifling through it.

"Nagisa— _not_ the camera," Rei says, which is definitely breaking the rules of the game, although he does at least start to stroke himself again.

"You said _anything_ ," Nagisa says with a sniff, but at the look Rei shoots him, he decides to give in. 

"Fine," Nagisa sighs, returning to the bed. He crawls onto Rei's lap, forcing Rei to lie back again, propped up on his elbows. Moving in to mouth at Rei's ear, he says, "Keep jerking off."

Rei's breath hitches, as it has a tendency to whenever Nagisa starts getting even a little vulgar in bed. He lowers one hand, still propped up on the other arm, and grabs his cock. They're pressed so close his fist is brushing against Nagisa's stomach, but Nagisa twists away when Rei tries to take his cock in hand as well.

"No," he says, sharply. At Rei's startled, mildly hurt look, Nagisa softens.

"I just want to watch you right now," he says, kissing Rei's lips, then forehead. "You look so beautiful, Rei-chan."

Instead of hurt, Rei now seems acutely embarrassed, but also acutely turned on. His pupils are so dilated his eyes look black, and he's heavy-lidded, his lips swollen and slightly parted. Nagisa runs one hand along Rei's leg, from the bunched-up lace at his hip down to the knee, and brings his mouth very close to Rei's.

"Faster," Nagisa says, the word barely a breath of air against Rei's lips. Rei whimpers and tries to obey, but his movements are erratic and his breathing is getting more labored. Nagisa figures he'll make it maybe another minute at most.

"Wait," Nagisa says, just as he can feel Rei start to tense. The moan Rei lets out is utterly tortured, but Nagisa doesn't make him suffer long—he pushes Rei flat on his back, tugs the underwear halfway down his thighs, and drops down to drag his tongue along the underside of Rei's cock.

"Ah—" Rei gasps, both hands immediately twisting into Nagisa's hair. Nagisa barely has to do anything—he teases with his tongue briefly, then takes him deep in his mouth, and Rei's done for. He groans, shudders, and pulls at Nagisa's hair in a sharp way that's not at all unpleasant before going still.

Less than a minute, in fact.

Nagisa wipes his mouth on the back of his hand before crawling back up Rei's body, kissing and biting periodically as he goes. He's greeted with a sloppy but highly enthusiastic kiss once he reaches Rei's mouth. 

"You lost your shoes," Nagisa observes, at the feel of Rei's toes tracing his calves.

"I think I lost my mind," Rei says, his voice raspy. He's gazing at Nagisa fondly, but then Nagisa shifts a little, and his still-persistent hard-on digs into Rei's side.

"You—" Rei frowns, lifting a hand to Nagisa's cheek. "This was supposed to be for _you_."

Nagisa leans into the caress, not sure what to make of Rei's comment. "It was," he says. "That was what I wanted."

Rei is staring at him like he's said something deeply incomprehensible, but Nagisa doesn't really feel like talking anymore.

"Um, you can touch me now," he says, rolling his hips a little for emphasis.

The concerned look dissolves and Rei smiles, then laughs, before flipping Nagisa over on his back and doing a very satisfactory job of following his final order.

 

Hours later, once they've napped, showered, and Rei has made a few futile attempts at calming some of his more prominent hickies with an ice cube (Nagisa has told him a _million_ times that doesn't work), they're snuggled together on the couch, only half-paying attention to a special about ancient weapon-making on the History Channel.

"You still haven't told me what you want for a birthday present, you know," Rei says, tugging gently at Nagisa's ear.

Nagisa consider this. "Can't I just have a lot of cake?" 

"You can have _one_ cake," Rei says, "and _one_ present. And four aquarium visits."

Nagisa huffs but snuggles in closer. He's about to tell Rei he needs more time to think about it when something brilliant occurs to him.

"For my birthday present," he says, cool and calculated, "I want you to let me take pictures."

"You—" Rei goes very still and Nagisa catches his eye and grins, enjoying the sight of his reddening ears.

"You are being _entirely_ unreasonable," Rei finishes, turning away to scowl at the computer screen, but it's not, Nagisa thinks with a victorious smile, a no.

**Author's Note:**

> The underpants described are definitely influenced by [this amazing (NSFW) piece of fanart](http://ohlookitscazz.tumblr.com/post/85299915421/t1dalwav3-asked-you-oh-my-goodgreifness-can-you) by [ohlookitscazz.](http://ohlookitscazz.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The high heels were influenced by [these.](http://myshoespassion.com/index.php/Black-Lace-Open-Toe-Stiletto-Platform-Pump)


End file.
